Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Crimson Memory
Summary: "You're telling me that you insisted on me coming here to heal you because of a broken wrist?" Sakura has been dealing with Inuzuka Kba for a few months, ever since their mission together... How will she deal with the Inuzuka heir? "Hey, Sakura, are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" "Wha-" Sorry for the terrible summary
1. Do You Really Want Me To Heal It?

**I am terribly sorry that I have not written in what seems like forever. I am not sure if you have been a long time reader or a brand new one, but for my long timers I hope you have read my announcement on my profile. **

**On a better note, I am here with a completely new story! Now, what story might this be? Well obviously Naruto. I plan on uploading other series also very soon. Anyone here like Uta no Prince-sama? What about YuYu Hakusho? Then there are also many other anime, TV shows, movies, and books I will be uploading fan fictions for!**

**So, on with the story! This couple will be KibaSaku. Now, I know that Kiba will be slightly OOC in this. **

**I don't own the Naruto characters, series, or anything else… I have nothing to do with it aside from being a major fan girl who happens to write fluffy and smutty fics for Kishimoto-sensei's amazing manga!**

* * *

The day couldn't have gone on any longer, or at least that is what a certain pink haired girl had thought as she slipped into the seat in her office. Lately, it seemed like every day was beginning to too long. The young adult had been juggling shifts at the hospital along with training with her fellow teammates. Sure, it was exactly the way she wanted it: more work, less social time; but at the same time she wanted just a bit more time to be able to relax at home.

Letting an expressive sigh pass her lips with ease, Haruno Sakura leaned back in the ever-so-comfortable chair. Her eyes slowly drifted shut; she was finally able to _relax_-

"Haruno-sensei," A growl escaped the pinkette's lips as she shot the nurse an annoyed look. "There is an injured Shinobi in room 310 who won't let anyone else but you heal him!" Said nurse sighed, and closed her eyes once again.

"Tell Kakashi that I have left or something like that."

"Ma'am… It isn't Hatake-san." Green eyes opened for the second time; a scowl playing on her features.

"Then who is it?"

"Inuzuka Kiba-san…"

* * *

The door to room 310 slid open with a loud "slam" which caused anyone around to jump. All eyes moved over to the short-tempered medic-nin who stood in the door way.

"What the hell Kiba!" Sakura's eyes trailed up and down the Inuzuka's body only to see him smirking with satisfaction. He certainly didn't look the slightest bit injured, and if he was it must've been something entirely minor.

"Now, you have five seconds explain to me as to why I am here before I send you through a wall and give you a fucking reason to be sitting in that bed." She was beyond pissed. Not only had she just got the chance to sit and relax before she got started on the three piles of paperwork she had, but the bastard had seemed to have called her here for no apparent reason.

Giving his signature toothy grin, he stood from the bed and walked over to the female.

"I broke my wrist, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_."

Said girl felt her eye twitch as she stared at the brunette in disbelief. She blinked, once, twice, and a third time before taking a deep breath. She must have heard wrong.

"E-Excuse me?" She gently rubbed her temples, closing her eyes once more. "You're telling me that you insisted on me coming here to heal you because of a broken wrist?" Her eyes shot open. "A broken fucking wrist?!"

The Inuzuka's grin had grown. This scenario had been going on for quite awhile. For the last two months, the male would come to the hospital with the smallest of injuries. Not only that, but he would send away any nurse that came to assist him only to demand that the current female in front of him heal him.

"Get out of my hospital Inuzuka before I escort you out through the window!" Sakura turned on her feet and began to make her way out of the room.

"I do have another pain…" The medic sighed, stopping her exit as she glanced back at the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"And what might that be? Stubbed your toe?"

Kiba shook his head, his grin growing even larger as he pointed down. Green eyes followed to where the finger was directed only to cause the girl to flush deeply.

"It really hurts… Can you heal that? I heard that your hands are like magic, but maybe your mouth would be better?" The cocky male watched as the other slowly shut the door and took a step towards him.

"You really want me to heal it for you, _Kiba-kun_?"

Smirking, the male nodded.

"Alright, but how about I use some other than my hands instead? Something more… _interesting_."

"Kinky, I like it."

Sakura smiled at him seductively, taking a step towards him. Her slender arms slid around his neck, her hand playing with his brown locks gently. Feeling his own arms snake around her waist, the pinkette's smile twisted into a smirk. Before the male could even think of what was happening, Sakura's knee moved up quickly making Kiba let out a loud howl. The medic stepped away, watching as the ninja in front of her fell to his knees.

"I am sure you won't be having that problem for awhile Inuzuka-san. Now, have one of the nurse's take a look at your wrist. I am off the clock now." Sakura turned on her heels, opening the door, before freezing once again. "Oh, and don't worry too much… It'll work again in a few days, maybe weeks." With that she walked out of the room and back to her office. She smiled, relieved; ignoring the looks the others in the halls were giving her.

* * *

**So how was that for a beginning? I know it doesn't seem very interesting at first, but I promise that this will get better! It's not going to be longer than ten chapters max. The shortest it will be is around five chapters. Hope you liked it! Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review. Nothing too harsh, but I am up for some constructive criticism.**


	2. She Can't Hold Her Liquor To Save Her!

**Alright, well for starters I am very sorry for any grammer or spelling errors. My microsoft word isn't letting me type anything. Also, I want to thank you for the reviews I recieved on the first chapter. I honestly couldn't believe how short it was when I posted. If forget that it changes once it is put up on the website. I had three pages on microsoft, but only like a thousand something words. So this time I am going to try make this longer. Enough with boring you, here is your story!**

**I own nothing aside from the idea for this fan fiction.**

* * *

Sitting at the small bar with nothing but a bottle of sake in her hand, Sakura glanced over at the blonde sitting beside her. Her green eyes watched the other female's lips move continually as she ranted about her day and the latest gossip.

"-and I was all like 'I swear, if you mess with my man I'll have to rip you a new one! Now go run back to your corner!' You should have seen her face Sakura... Sakura? Oi! Forehead! Did you hear me?" Taking another swig of the alcohol, the pink haired girl shook her head.

"Sorry Ino, I just have a lot on my mind and I am really tired."

"Yeah? I'd be tired too if I were you. I heard from some of the other nurses that you have yourself a little stalker." A playful played on the flirty girl's lips as she snatched the bottle away and take her own little sip.

Sakura pouted at the loss of the object that had been in her hand.

"Hey, I was drinking that-"

"So what are you going to do about the Kiba situation?"

"What do you mean? I am pretty sure I took care of it this evening."

Ino let out an unlady-like snort as she sipped at the liquid again.

"As funny as that was, he isn't going to leave you alone because of that. We're talking Inuzuka Kiba here."

Sakura rolled her tired jade eyes, ordering another bottle of sake.

"Miss, I think you have had enough..."

The pinkette slammed her hand on the table, being annoyed from the moment she had last seen the brunette annoyance.

"I will tell you when I have had enough, now give me the fucking sake before I go to a new bar and make sure that all other Shinobi stop coming here."

The bartender scurried off, grabbing the drink she wanted.

"What the hell happened anyways to get dog boy after you? I mean, he is a total playboy nowadays, and no offence, but he doesn't seem to be the type to be into girls who aren't completely- What's the word... girly? No, more like whore-ish."

Sakura rolled her eyes once again she took the new bottle set in front of her. With a long swig of the burning liquid she shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. He started acted like a bitch in heat after the mission he and I were sent on. I honestly thought he had been poisoned or something, but there was absolutely no sign of anything abnormal in his blood stream."

"Well, what happened on the mission?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Yamanaka?" Both females turned to the source of the new voice. Sakura's eyes hardened; emerald green eyes staring back into chocolate ones.

"Kiba..." The medic turned in her seat, chugging down the whole bottle of sake.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we don't need a repeat of the mission."

Looking back at the male, confusion was written all over her face.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I want to know what happened on that mission also!"

The pinkette's glare was redirected at the blonde, who smiled in return.

"Well, I guess it's story time." Kiba smirked, ordering a beer. "For starters, I want you to know that this girl can not hold her liquor to save her life."

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me! Like, no joke!" Ino burst out into a fit of laughter as she tried to replay the image of the mission in her head. "That is classic!"

Sakura stared at the male in disbelief. Had that all really happened, hell she couldn't remember a thing.

"So, you and I had a drinking contest that I obviously lost?"

"Mhm."

"And then I made you kiss me?"

"That's right, Sakura-chan."

"Which led to me begging you to stay in my tent, and then making a move on you-"

"And ended in us having hot and passionate sex. Yes, Sakura-chan, I banged you and you loved every minute of it."

Said girl was speechless. That had happened and she couldn't even remember it? It wasn't like it was her first time, no, she had given that up a few years back. It was more that she was surprised that she had a one night stand, and with Inuzuka Kiba of all people.

"That still doesn't explain as to why you keep following her around like a lost puppy... uh, no pun intended."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde's statement, wasn't it obvious?

"Listen, I have been with many girls-"

"Ha, don't we know it." Ino cut in with a small laugh.

"-but none of them were like Sakura in the sack. I am use to girl's begging me to, well you know what I mean, and being all submissive, but Sakura. That little vixen knows how to take control while still having the sexy qualities of a submissive girl. She is like every guy's wet dream when she is drunk."

Ino let out a loud laugh. "But only when she is drunk? That is a total riot!"

Having had enough of this, Sakura stood from her seat and slapped some money on the counter. She didn't even give the two a second glance as she made her way out of the bar. She needed to go home and sleep, hopefully forget the night in the process.

She had barely made it out of the bar when she felt someone grab her wrist. Tempted to turn around and beat the shit out of the idiot who dare touch her, she felt too tired to build up her temper.

"Sakura, wait, it's late. Let me walk you home at least." She reconized the male's voice as the one of the person she had just been talking to and wanted to forget.

"Kiba, I just want to go home and sleep all this off. I don't really care what happened on the mission, and I honestly don't want you to get so caught up in it too. It was a drunken night and shouldn't have happened. I am sorry if it got your hopes up to whatever, but I really just want to forget."

Said male's smile didn't faulter in the slightest, actually it grew.

"Let me walk you home, if not I will still come along. You just got drinking, and it's late. I'm not saying you can't protect yourself, but there are a lot of creeps in this area... Plus I am going that way anyways."

Sakura sighed, giving in. "Fine, but I have no intention of inviting you into my house."

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan." He gave her a wolfy grin, leading her out of the bar and down the dimly lit street.

* * *

The stars above seemed to be the only lighting as the two walked to the small apartment. The whole walk had been silent, not a single word said to the other. It was nice though, or so the pinkette thought. She didn't mind the quiet in the slightest, much better than the loud beeping of the hospital or clashes of the training field. She much prefered being able to sit in silence for awhile. She knew she had asked Tsunade for longer hours, and she had her reasons. She wanted as little interaction with the re-established "Team Kakashi" or more she wanted nothing to do with the rejoined member.

The last Uchiha had returned after the war, knowing what he was going to have to deal with in exchange of coming back. He had accomplished everything needed: Itachi was dead, the elders were dead, Danzo was dead, and the village had suffered the loss of family just as he had. He had come back expecting the death sentence, completely ready to throw away his life. Tsunade did not give him the satisfaction though, she let him live. After a year in high security prison, six months of parol with three anbu and Naruto, and two months in community services, Uchiha Sasuke was free to become a Shinobi of the Konoha once again. The last time she had seen him was at the conference that determined his fate. She would normally see him when the team decided to train, but she trained alone. They had the perfect squad without her anyways. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai.

"Sakura, is this the one?" Said girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to the brunette.

"H-Huh," looking around at her surroundings she realized she was home.

"Oh, yeah. This is me. Thank you Kiba." She gave him a small smile, walking up the the door. She heard his footsteps start again.

"Kiba, wait." She turned to look at him once more. Her eyes met his, green apple meeting caramel brown.

"I... I want to say sorry... For, well, kneeing you earlier." Pink flushed over her cheeks. "I had an off week, and you happened to take the last straw. This doesn't mean that I want you to keep coming to the hospital to bug me either. For once, you should try asking a girl out like a normal person."

She got quiet before turning and reaching in her pouch for her keys.

"Good luck with your next girl."

She listened as he started to walk, but this time was different, they were getting closer.

"Sakura..."

Turning, her cheeks got darker. He was right behind her, inches away from her person. She couldn't give as much as a thought before he pressed his lips to hers. The medic was shocked at the feeling of the other's lips against her own. She didn't even get to protest or respond, he had already pulled back; a grin playing on his lips.

"Goodnight." With that, the male turned away from the blushing kunoichi and walked back down the street.

* * *

**Now we know why Kiba was messing with her, and why Sakura had been upset. I hope that this chapter was better than the last! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll review this chapter!**


	3. Hn YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY NORMAL WORDS!

Staring at the book in front of her, the pink haired medic let a small sigh pass her lips. She was sure she had just read the same sentence for the umpteenth time, and still none of it was processing in her brain. Hell, nothing had been going through the pinkette's mind aside from her walk with Kiba four days ago. She hadn't seen him in four days, as hard as it was to avoid him, and it scared her to know she could run into him at any moment.

"I doubt he will come here though..." She frowned to herself at the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice. "He probably got over his weird crush anyways." It seemed more as if she were trying to convince herself.

With another sigh, Sakura shut the book on her desk and stood. Her house was quiet and it was beginning to annoy her slightly. She hated her days off, especially knowing that she could be working at the moment. Tsunade always forced her to take breaks, days off, and vacations. She didn't want them, but lady Hokage insisted.

Sakura jumped at the sound of pounding on her front door. With a soft sigh, the pinkette made her way over to the door. She barely had time to open the entrance when something bursted through.

"Sakura-chan! Teme and I were training and I threw him into a tree and now he has a broken arm! I am sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad! And I know it is your day off, but teme refuses to let any of the other nurses heal him, and I know you haven't really talked to him so I thought now would be the perfect time... Well of course you would be the one talking and teme would just grunt, but it is still better than nothing right? And-"

"Naruto. Calm down, take a deep breath." The medic watched as the knucklehead took a deep breath only to give her his signature lopsided grin. "Now where is he?"

"Where is who? ... Oh! He is outside!" Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, Sakura stepped aside and let the blonde in. "Come on in teme! Sakura-chan here is going to make you feel all better!" Naruto's grin seemed to grow even brighter as he led his friend into the house.

Jade green eyes watched as the dark haired male stepped into her small apartment and followed the other male to her living room.

"Alright, sit down on the couch and take off you shirt." Not hearing him argue, she felt a bit relieved. She was so use to hearing complaints, snide remarks, or hopeless attempts at flirting ( which mostly consisted of Naruto and Kiba ) whenever she asked her patient to remove clothing. It was nice once in awhile to have someone who listened to her without a second thought.

"Alright, Sasuke, I am going to examine your body for any other injuries... Is that alright?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his reply. 'Some things just never change no matter how long it's been.' Pushing the thought aside; she pumped chakra into her hands and soon the began to glow a light shade of green. Slowly she placed her hands on his arm and gradually made her way up, healing the break. Once she was done with his arms, she moved her hands to his chest calmly only to frown.

"You have three broken ribs... Though they aren't very recent. Why didn't you have this checked out before?" When she got no reply, she looked up from her work and stared into his dark eyes. "Have you even had a proper checkup since you've returned?"

The raven shook his head curtly causing a small sigh to pass Sakura's lips once more.

"Alright, Naruto go to my room and get my medical supplies. You remember where I put them, right?" She watched as he nodded and was gone within seconds. "I guess I'll take care of your checkup now... But from now on you come to see me every month for regular checkups and after every mission. Okay?"

"Hn."

"The least you could do is use actual words, Sasuke. This is my day off, you're lucky I don't send you to the hospital and let Ino take care of you."

Sasuke gave an annoyed glare before pulling his shit back on and stood.

"I'm leaving." He didn't even pay attention to the pink haired medic as she tried to argue with him into staying for the rest of his checkup.

"Sakura-chan... He is still trying to deal with being back. You know how he is... So please don't get too mad at him."

Said girl couldn't help but smile slightly at the blonde. He always knew exactly what to say and when to say it... Well sometimes.

"I know, and honestly I don't really mind. I didn't expect it to be any different. But thank you."

"Well I guess I should go after him, huh?" Naruto looked at her, his smile faultering slightly only to return to it's normal brightness. "Teme is probably waiting for me."

"Go, I have things to do anyways... Like food shopping for my empty apartment." She smiled back at the blonde as he ran out of the building with a loud 'goodbye' in return.

With a soft sigh, she grabbed her wallet and walked out herself. After locking her door she made her way down the street.

**So this is kind of a filler since I haven't updated in like, two weeks. I have been busy will school coming up for me. I will try to add more KibaSaku fluff in the next chapter! Until then, ja ne!**


	4. What Do You Know About Dog Mating?

**Okay, so here I am with a new update. I am trying to get better at updating more often, but sometimes I get really distracted and I apologize. As for the last chapter, that was so poorly written and just a filler. If anything it shouldn't even be part of the story. I just uploaded it so that I could say I updated and tell everyone that I would be updating soon. I still don't have Microsoft Word working yet, so I apologize again for the grammar and spelling errors. I go back over my chapters a few times before updating, but sometimes not even my eyes catch my mistakes. Anyways! On with the story! I own nothing aside from the plot of this story.**

* * *

There are very few things Haruno Sakura couldn't do. She could cause an earthquake with the heel of her foot, she could break a cement wall with her fist, she could send a man flying over a thousand feet with a single flick of her finger ( something her shisou had taught her within their long training ), she could even give and take a life within seconds. What she couldn't do is shop. Most konoichi her age know more about shopping than they do about kunai, but for her it is the exact opposite. She was never good with buying clothes with the girls, and by "the girls" it actually means shopping with Ino, and she could never buy the proper things to decorate her dinky little apartment; worst of all was when she went food shopping. She would buy six of one item and casually throw random objects into her basket without checking the price. At some points she doesn't even check what the food is and just decides she needs it, usually ending with her letting whoever is in her house first to dispose of it. Even after all her terrible experiences with shopping, she still finds herself in the food store with a basket full of random items.

Letting a small hum pass her lips, Sakura placed six cans of mixed vegetables into her cart before moving down to the next batch of items.

"Damn, Red, stocking up for a war or something?"

The medic turned on her heels at the sound of the familiar voice only to frown. Of course, of all times she decided to go shopping _he_ would be here.

"Listen Inuzuka-san, I am here for food not social hour. Thank you again for walking me home the other night, but I really should be going." She turned once again and began to push her cart in the opposite direction.

"Don't you want to talk? Girl's like that right? Talking and shit? I assume it's been bothering you, running through your mind from the very moment it happened... Don't you want to know why I did it? Or do you already know?" A cocky smirk formed on his lips as he followed behind her. "Does thinking about it get you all hot and bothered, doc?" Sakura rolled her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips and her movements came to a halt.

"And what is it exactly that _I _want to talk about?"

"The other night of course." His smirk grew.

"I don't see any reason to talk about you walking me home."

"Sakura-chan, I know you are a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. You know what it is you want to talk about, so why don't you come over to my place, say around eight-ish, for dinner. Dress nice. Maybe a sexy red dress," His eyes trailed over her body before he turned and walked off, not giving the pinkette a second to protest.

"Damn dog." With an over dramatic huff, she stormed over to the register and threw her items at the already frightened clerk.

* * *

"Why the hell am I even doing this?" Sakura mentally slapped herself as she walked up to the Inuzuka compound. She had spent practically half of the night deciding on whether she was even going to show up and the second half of the night getting ready.

"This is stupid, I should just turn around and forget he even said anything."

"But wouldn't that be rude of you, Sa-ku-ra-chan?"

She couldn't help but feel surprise rush through her body at the sudden voice.

"Kiba! Stop sneaking up on me like that dammit!" She listened as he gave her a soft chuckle before taking her hand in his. "What the hell? What are yo-"

"Come on, we're going to my house. My ma is expecting us in a few minutes, and I don't think she would be exactly happy if we were to skip out on the dinner she made."

Sakura was speechless as she stared at the brunette, trying her best to keep up so she wouldn't have to be dragged along.

'He had his okaa-san make dinner for us? It's sweet and all, but doesn't bringing a girl home mean that-'

"Kiba, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean... Shouldn't you bring a girl home to your okaa-san who you, oh I don't know, _love_?" Said male froze in his steps. Letting out a soft sigh, he turned to look at her; emerald meeting chocolate.

"What makes you think I don't love you? Of course, I don't even know what 'love' feels like... but that is why I am bringing you to see my ma. She will explain everything. Alright? Now hurry up before she ends up coming to sniff us out." He didn't even give her a single moment to protest, once again, as he began to pull her along towards the Inuzuka head's clan house. The building was rather large, though it was nothing compared to the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's, and maybe even a bit smaller than the Nara clan, but it was still rather large.

* * *

Once inside, the medic could already smell the delicious aroma of Sukiyaki. She could feel her mouth water and was slightly glad she had decided to show up ( even if she was dragged by the heir of the Inuzuka clan ). She didn't even hesitate to slip off her shoes, nor did she let a second throught fill her mind as she stepped up into the kitchen and dining room.

"Ma, Sakura-chan is here. Is the food ready? I am hungry." Kiba brought the pink haired female over to the elder woman.

"Oh! Thank you for having me over Inuzuka-san." Sakura bowed to the woman respectfully, blushing slightly at her late greeting. She was surprised when the Inuzuka head howled in laughter.

"Please, call me Tsume! No need for formalities." Turning her attention to her son, she smirked. "Good choice, pup. Now set the table, and give Saku-chan the soft cusion on the right side of the table." Said girl couldn't help but blush lightly at the nice treatment right off the bat.

"Thank you, Inu- I-I mean Tsume-san." She bowed again before being pulled away once again.

* * *

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the girl beside him. "You know, you are really polite. We don't get that much here at the Inuzuka compound, aside from the really old farts." He let out a howl of laughter, leading his guest over to the dining table. "You can sit on that purple cusion, it is the most comfortable. My pops use to sit there every night."

Green eyes glanced over at the brunette, hiding the slight bit of sadness. Kiba didn't miss the look she was giving him which caused him to let out another loud laugh. "You look like a kicked pup!" His laughter grew, "there is nothing to be sad about, Sakura-chan. He died an honorable death for his village. He is a hero and that is nothing for me, or you in this matter, to be sad about."

Dispite his words, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him nonetheless. "What happened to him, Kiba?"

"Hm? Oh... Well, after my ma scared him off with her crazy temper, he went out on an S-class mission and died in battle."

"I am so sorry, Kiba-"

"Don't be. I already said there is no reason to be upset about it. He did what was his duty, and he died for his village. He was a great man, and I know he loved Hana, ma, and I. He was just scared of ma. I mean, she can be pretty scary sometimes."

Sakura laughed softly. "I am sure she isn't that bad."

"Thank you, Saku-chan. The pup is just a scaredy cat."

Both pairs of eyes shot over to the new voice only to Tsume herself. She had a toothy grin playing on her lips and the hot pot in her hands.

"Now, let's eat and I will answer any questions you may have, Saku-chan."

Said medic nodded and took her seat soon followed by Kiba and his mother.

* * *

The silence at the table soon became awkward. Sakura placed a bit of food into her mouth, not daring to meet eyes with either Inuzuka. It had been barely five minutes into the dinner and she was already feeling out of place. No one was talking, and it was defiantly different from her other dinners.

"So, I bet you're wondering why you're here, huh?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Well, as you can probably already make out, my pup is quite attracted to you. I guess he has a thing for strong women." She paused, smirking over at her son before looking back at the pinkette. "Sakura, what do you know about dogs and their mating traditions?"

The medic was surprised at the question, but answered nonetheless. "They find a mate and mate for life, correct? The male finds himself a mate while the female is in heat."

"That is correct, but the male doesn't find just any bitch to mate with. He doesn't exactly get to choose who he mates with. You see, male dogs imprint on bitches."

"Tsume-san, not to be rude, but why are you telling me all this?"

"You know that the Inuzuka clan are a dog-like clan, right?" Sakura gave a short nod. "Well, Inuzuka's have some of the same abilities and qualities of a dog. Just like male dogs, the men in the Inuzuka clan imprint on a female who they deem are strong enough to protect their own pups and can protect themselves also."

"Wait... Tsume-san, are you trying to tell me-"

"Yes, Sakura, my son has imprinted on you."

* * *

**So there you have it. My newest update! Sorry to leave it off at such a critical moment. I know there are a few stories out there where Kiba imprints, but most of them aren't finished. I really think the idea of it is really cute, and I will try to make it more interesting than the others out there. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time~**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
